La Agente E
by Karyoseki24
Summary: Spin-Off de Serena tras los eventos del Capitulo 10 en "Tu Corazon Es Mi Destino"
1. Pronto Despertar

Capítulo 1: Pronto Despertar

 **(Cuando Serena tenga su casco puesto la llamaremos Esprit, cuando no lo tenga será Serena)**

Una noche tranquila en Ciudad Luminalia, el corazón de Kalos impulsado por el constante progreso. Pero no todo es felicidad ya que en los callejones de la ciudad…

"Furfrou, estábamos tan cerca de ganar, lo siento" – Decía una chica mientras regresaba a su Pokémon

"Perdiste, ahora me pertenece" – Dijo Esprit arrebatándole la Pokébola

"¡NO! ¡Vuelve!" – Grito la chica mientras Esprit desaparecía en la oscuridad

-En otro lugar-

"Bastante prometedor, ¿no? Lysson" – Dijo Xero orgulloso

"Si, has hecho un trabajo excelente, no lo arruines" – Decía Lysson viendo a través de la cámara del casco de Esprit

"Claro que no, Señor. Ella es completamente leal a nuestra causa, no sucederá el mismo error" – Respondió el Doctor Xero

-En una azotea de Luminalia-

"Esprit, responde" – Se escuchó desde el Holomisor

"Aquí Esprit, ¿Qué sucede?" – Respondió Serena

"Necesito que te dirijas al edificio de policía- Explico Xero - recientemente confiscaron mercancía que nos iban a enviar, un prototipo de capsulas de contención, recupéralas y tráelas aquí, enviaremos un helicóptero para que te recoja, tienes 10 minutos"

"Como ordenes" – Respondió inmediata Serena antes de saltar hacia los callejones

-Ya en la Comisaria-

"Dime, ¿a quién le enviabas estas capsulas?" – Pregunto la Oficial Jenny molesta

"A nadie, solo iba a pasear con ellas por ahí, hasta las capsulas necesitan aire fresco" – Respondió burlón un tipo de traje anaranjado que se encontraba esposado a una mesa

"Según entendí te llaman F, ¿me equivoco?" – Pregunto Jenny

"¡Así es! Ese soy yo que nadie te engañe, dulzura" – Contesto F

"Escucha, si quieres salir de aquí tienes que cooperar. Colaborar puede acortar tu sentencia, solo dime, ¿a quien le enviabas estas capsulas?" – Intento negociar la Oficial

"Ummm, yo diría que le preguntaras a ella" – Rió F señalando a alguien detrás de Jenny

"Me temo que esa información no es de su incumbencia, Oficial" – Dijo Esprit tomando a Jenny del cuello

"Uff si fuera tú, guardaría esa Pokébola" – Comento F mientras la Oficial intentaba sacar su Pokébola

"Que tenga una buena noche Oficial" – Dijo Esprit ahorcando a Jenny hasta el punto de dejarla inconsciente

"Bien hecho, ahora sería increíble que me liberaras" – Decía F aliviado

"Cállate – Dijo Esprit liberándolo – Tenemos 3 minutos a lo mucho antes de que llegue nuestro transporte, toma las Pokébolas y las llaves de la chica, vamos a enganchar las capsula para llevarlas al techo"

"A la orden Generala Capitana" – Bromeo F mientras saqueaba la bolsa de la Oficial Jenny

-2 horas más tarde, en la Base Flare-

"Por fin en casa" – Decía Serena recostándose en su cama

"Un trabajo excepcional el de hoy, Esprit"- Dijo Xero mientras entraba en la habitación y tomaba asiento en una sillón al lado de la cama

"Lo dices como si fuera la gran cosa" – Respondió la peli miel

"Y lo fue, no tienes idea de cuánto necesitábamos esa mercancía – Dijo Xero – Las prisioneras del piso B se estaban volviendo una molestia, muchos reclutas se quejaron de que tenían que vigilarlas constantemente ya que intentaron escapar más veces de las que si quiera saben contar"

"Y recuérdame, ¿Por qué las seguimos teniendo aquí?" – Pregunto Serena mientras se sentaba para ver de frente al Doctor Xero

"Porque ellas fueros tus atacantes en el Incidente de Romantis, ellas son las causantes de esas visiones que tienes" – Replico Xero

"Entonces debería de ser yo la que se encargue de ellas, ¿no dices que ya se volvieron una molestia? Déjame darles una lección por lo que me hicieron" – Dijo Serena

"Paciencia Esprit – Decía Xero mientras iba a la puerta para salir – En 3 días las transportaremos a nuestra base en la Planta de Electricidad, Malva estará a cargo de la operación, convéncela de que te deje custodiarlas y podrás tener tu oportunidad de vengarte"

"Malva… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ahora?" – Pregunto la peli miel

"Esta en el Café Lysson, pero pronto se ira, según me dijo tiene un problema que arreglar antes de que la operación se lleve a cabo" – Explico el Doctor Xero mientras salía de la habitación

"Supongo que es ahora o nunca" – Dijo Serena mientras se colocaba su casco

 **Continuara…**

 **¿De que prisioneras habla Serena? ¿A qué se refería Xero con "visiones"? Esto y más en: La Agente E**

 _ **Saludos a todos, aquí Karyoseki24, gracias por leer este Fic, recuerden dejar review ya que eso ayuda a que la historia pueda crecer.**_

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Para los que no saben quién es Esprit, es un personaje que aparece en Pokémon X o Pokémon Y después de haber pasado la Liga, solo que aquí lo adaptamos un poco.**

 **Esta historia está conectada con "Tu Corazón Es Mi Destino", está ubicada 1 día después del Incidente de la Boutique en Ciudad Romantis (Entre el Capítulo 10 y el Capitulo 11)**


	2. El Asalto

Capítulo 2: El Asalto

"Entonces tu eres Esprit – Decía Malva dándole un sorbo a su café - ¿Y cuando dices que te uniste al Team Flare?"

"Llevo años trabajando aquí, ¿enserio no me reconoce?" – Pregunto Serena

"Lo siento, suelo olvidar los rostros dentro del equipo – Se disculpo Malva – Por cierto… Xero menciono algo de un Incidente en el que te viste involucrada, ¿eso tiene algo que ver con que me hagas esta solicitud?

"Así es, estaba de misión en la Boutique de Ciudad Romantis cuando ellas llegaron y me atacaron por la espalda dejándome inconsciente, después de eso mis recuerdos se volvieron borrosos y confusos, pero el agente F me encontró y me trajo a la base, gracias a él y al Doctor Xero estoy de vuelta. Es por eso que las quiero escoltar hasta la Planta de Electricidad" – Explico Serena

"Interesante historia, enserio… Solo no me vayas a salir con que te estas enamorando de F" – Bromeo Malva

"¿De ese idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo tiempo para esas estúpidas cursilerías, aún nos queda un mundo por limpiar, y como dijo el gran Lysson: Debemos hacer lo necesario para conservar la belleza de este mundo antes de que se extinga" – Replico la peli miel dejando asombrada a Malva

"Me agradas muchacha, pocos tienen tanta convicción como tú, pero me temo que no te puedo dejar escoltar a las prisioneras porque, ¿Qué me asegura que no te desharás de ellas una vez llegues a la base?" – Pregunto Malva

"¿Para que las ocuparía usted después?" – Respondió Serena

"Buen punto – Rio Malva – Podrás hacer lo que me pides… Con una condición"

"Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesita?" – Pregunto la peli miel inmediatamente

"Dirigir una operación completa resulta un tanto agotador, pero nunca falta el problema que se aparece cuando todo esta listo… Y necesito que te encargues de ese problemita. Una parte crucial para que esta Operación se lleve a cabo es el apagón que causaremos en la ciudad – Decía Malva mientras se terminaba su café – Fuera luces y podremos transportar las capsulas sin problema alguno, pero… Necesito que te encargues de los electricistas de la Ciudad, si alguno llega a intervenir la Operación correría peligro. Deshazte de ellos… Y podrás vengarte tanto como quieras de las prisioneras "

"¿Y porque tanta molestia solo para transportar un par de personas y un Pokémon?" – Pregunto Serena confundida

"No seas tonta, Cariño. No solo las llevaremos a ellas, si no también artefactos en los que Xero a estado trabajando últimamente, ¿entiendes lo que digo? No solo se trata de ellas, es mucho más grande que eso, es por eso que esta Operación es tan importante." - Explico Malva

"Entiendo… Entonces ya no tendrá de que preocuparse, me encargare de que nadie se entrometa en sus planes" – Dijo Serena mientras se colocaba su casco

-Al día siguiente-

"Ya casi terminas, el ultimo se encuentra en el Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés" – Informo Xero a través de un Holomisor

"Recibido, te veré en la base más tarde" – Respondió Esprit antes de infiltrarse en el Laboratorio

-Dentro del Laboratorio-

"Enserio lamento las molestias causadas" – Se disculpó el Profesor Ciprés

"No es nada Profesor, no hay nada mejor que trabajar para ponerte al día, ¿no es cierto Papá?" –Dijo Citron

"Completamente cierto Hijo, y aun mas después de estar en el hospital" – Respondió Meyer

"¿Estuviste en el hospital Citron?" – Pregunto Ciprés desconcertado

"Si, ehh… Fue por un pequeño accidente de camino a Ciudad Romantis – Rió nervioso Citron – Papá, tengo las piezas que necesitamos en mi mochila, ¿podrías traérmela?, la deje en la habitación de a lado"

"Claro hijo, no tardo" – Decía Meyer dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Siempre preparado, ¿no Citron? – Pregunto Ciprés - ¿Y tienes pensado quedarte mucho en Luminalia?"

"No realmente, solo un par de días en lo que le ayudo a Papá con unos trabajos, últimamente a tenido mucho que arreglar" – Decía el rubio mientras tomaba un desarmador

"Supongo que sí, según escuche muchos en su área de trabajo se han ausentado el día de hoy, que extraño, ¿no es cierto? Por cierto, tengo té en la cocina, ¿quieres que te sirva?" – Ofreció el Profesor Ciprés

"Si no es mucha molestia, Profesor" – Respondió Citron

"Para nada Citron – Dijo Ciprés alegre – Meyer, ¿tú quieres un poco?"

"Por supuesto, me encanta el… "– Decía Meyer cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

"Lamento informarle que el té tendrá que esperar Profesor, ¡atrápenlos!" – Ordeno Esprit con guardias entrando por todas partes

"¡Déjenlos ir! – Suplico Ciprés – Yo soy el encargado de este lugar, ellos no tienen nada que ver"

"Todo es bla bla bla, ¿que nunca se calla?" – Pregunto F colocándose frente al Profesor

"Muévete – Dijo Esprit empujando a F – Entiendo su gran interés en mantener a sus invitados a salvo, enserio lo comprendo, pero me temo que el problema no es con usted, sino con ellos, en especial con el barbudo"

"¿Papá, de que está hablando?" –Pregunto Citron confundido

"Así que aún no se lo dices, oh pero que falta de confianza – Decía Esprit acercándose a Meyer – Supongo que tampoco se lo has contado a tu pequeña hija, ¿cierto?"

"Si, le pones una mano encima te voy a…" – Amenazo Meyer

"¿A qué? ¿Qué otra cosa harás que no hayas hecho aquella noche?"– Pregunto F entrometiéndose – Para tu información, la niña ya está en nuestro poder, y si Esprit quiere… Puede hacerla añicos en cualquier momento"

"Es suficiente F, no creo que necesitemos llegar a tales extremos, ¿o si? No claro que no – Decía Esprit colocándose en el oído de Meyer – Si te portas bien nadie saldrá herido, al igual que nadie se enterara de tu humillante derrota en la azotea de la comisaria, Blaziken… Mask" – Le susurro

"Y de gracias que estamos de buen humor, porque no solo nos los llevaremos a ustedes a dar un paseo, sino que también a todo Pokémon que este en laboratorio" – Le comento F a Ciprés

"Bien, muchachos recojan todo, tomen todas las Pokébolas que encuentren y suban a estos 3 a la camioneta, partimos en 2 minutos" – Dijo Esprit mientras salía del edificio

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola, aquí Karyoseki24, espero que disfruten este capítulo ya que pronto saldrá el tercero, gracias por leer, y recuerden dejar en los reviews su opinión, lo que les gusto y también lo que no, cuídense todos y hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Dualidades

Capitulo 3: Dualidades

-En Planta de Electricidad-

"¿Doctor Xero?" – Dijo Serena tocando la puerta

"Pasa Esprit, toma asiento. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte – Decía Xero mientras tomaba una Pokébola de su escritorio – Sé que estos últimos días no han sido muy fáciles para ti. Desde que ocurrió el Incidente ya no eres quien eras antes…"

"Lamento si te he fallado, prometo esforzarme más en las misiones" – Se disculpó Serena

"No me estaba refiriendo a eso, has estado haciendo un trabajo admirable, Esprit. Y quiero que sepas que esto no es un regaño, es solo que… Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas cambiaran muy pronto…" – Dijo el Doctor Xero

"¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto confundida Serena – Tu eres mi tutor, ¿porque habría de cambiar?"

"El mundo es muy grande y a la vez tan pequeño, todo está conectado con todo, así que no habría manera de predecir que podría ocurrir a continuación – Decía Xero – Pero bueno, sé que estas muy ocupada desde que trajeron a las prisioneras aquí, y antes de que regreses con ellas quiero que me hagas un favor"

"Claro, ¿de qué se trata?" – Dijo Serena

"Necesito que vayas al Inframundo de Luminalia, habrá un Cazador Pokémon esperándote – Explicaba el Doctor Xero – Entrégale esta Pokébola y te dará una cuantiosa suma a cambio"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué la hace tan especial?" – Cuestiono Serena tomando la Pokébola

"Contiene algo tan valioso como el oro" – Respondió Xero

-20 minutos después -

"Tan valioso como el oro ¿eh?- Pensaba Serena cuando de repente la Pokébola comenzó a moverse - ¿Qué?"

"¿Luv? ¡Luv Luvdisc!" – Gruño el recién salido Pokémon saltando hacia Serena

"¿Y tu eres?" – Pregunto Serena

"Luvdisc Luv" – Respondió el Pokémon lamiendo la cara de la peli miel

"¡Suficiente! – Decía Serena apartando al Pokémon – No sé que hayas hecho para molestar a Xero, pero un favor es un favor" – Dijo Serena devolviendo a Luvdisc a su Pokébola

-En el Inframundo (Luminalia)-

"Es un lugar bastante concurrido para un intercambio – Decía Esprit mientras se abría paso entre la gente - ¿Aquí era el punto de encuentro?"

"¡Hey! ¿Eres de los Flare?" – Pregunto un hombre que sostenía una gran bolsa

"Así es, y supongo que tu eres el Cazador"– Dijo Esprit

"Si, lo soy. Aquí está tu dinero– Decía el Cazador colocando su bolsa en el suelo – ¿Tienes la mercancía? Entrégamela"

"El Pokémon se encuentra dentro y en perfectas condiciones, yo…" - Explicaba Esprit mientras veía fijamente la Pokébola

"Capture esto para ti, quiero que lo tengas. No es un Corsola pero espero te guste" – Escucho la peli miel mientras la imagen de una playa distorsionaba su visión

"¿Ya se acabó el abrazo emotivo o lo van a alargar mas?" – Añadió la voz de una niña

"No tengo todo el día, ¡Dámela!" – Dijo el Cazador intentando tomar la Pokébola por la fuerza

"¿Acabas de sujetarme del brazo?" – Pregunto Esprit molesta

"Si, ¿y qué vas a hacer al respecto?" – Respondió el Cazador

-En la Planta de Electricidad-

"Por fin regresas Esprit, ¿se realizó el intercambio?" –Pregunto Xero

"Ehh… Sí, pero justo cuando me iba a dar el dinero resbalo por las escaleras y lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital, así que no me pudo pagar" – Dijo Serena tranquilamente

"Que raro… no sabía que el Inframundo tenia escaleras" – Comento el Doctor Xero

"Bueno, hoy las tiene, mañana no… Esas cosas pasan – Decía Serena guardándose la Pokébola en el bolsillo – Y sobre tu dinero… No te preocupes, luego yo voy a cobrarle. Pero por ahora iré a ver a las prisioneras"

"Claro, Malva me entrego las llaves por si les querías hacer una visita. Llévatelas, están en el escritorio" – Señalo Xero

"Te veo en un rato" – Se despidió la peli miel mientras recogía las llaves

-15 Minutos más tarde-

"Serena, soy yo. ¿Por qué haces esto?"- Pregunto un herido joven de pelo azabache

"¿A quién le dices Serena? – Respondió la peli miel colocando su pie en la cara de Ash regresándolo al suelo – Creo que te golpee tan fuerte que estas delirando – Se burló la chica – Yo soy Esprit, Comandante del Team Flare, y tú solo eres un idiota que cometió un grave error al entrar aquí"

"Esprit. Esprit, responde" – Se escuchó decir por el Holomisor de Serena

"Doctor Xero, estoy ocupada en este momento" – Respondió Serena encendiendo su Holomisor

"Pues tendrás que desocuparte Esprit, 2 tipos y un Meowth presionaron el botón para desmantelar la base, tienes que salir de ahí antes de que se te caiga todo encima" – Ordeno aquel hombre

"Entendido Doctor – Dijo Serena apagando su Holomisor – ¡Maldición!"

"Auch" – Se quejaba Ash intentando quitar el pie de su cara

"Esos imbéciles vienen contigo, ¿no es cierto? – Dijo Serena quitando su pie y recogiendo su casco – Considérate afortunado, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte" – Aclaro la peli miel antes de irse

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí Karyoseki24 con el tercer capítulo de esta subserie, espero les haya gustado. Omití el enfrentamiento entre Ash y Esprit porque ese ya se encuentra escrito en el Fic principal. No se olviden de dejar su opinión en los reviews, ya que con eso ayudan a que la historia crezca, cuídense todos y ¡Hasta la próxima! :D**

 **gonzaloflako: Gracias por dar tu opinión, y en eso estamos**


End file.
